An Interview with Yamanaka Ino
by dancer4ver
Summary: “Is the only reason that you and everyone else in the goddamn village have been asking me these questions because everyone else is either dead, insane, or hiding in some godforsaken cave?” Rated T for language, slight NaruIno. One-shot. RE-DONE/EDITED


**Full Summary: **Ino took a long drag from her cigarette and gazed out the teashop's windows. After while she turned back and fixed the reporter with a sharp blue stare, "Is the only reason that you and everyone else in the goddamn village have been asking me these questions because everyone else is either dead, insane, or hiding in some godforsaken cave?"

**Characters: **Yamanaka Ino, OC, Uzumaki Naruto

**Pairings:** Some past NaruIno mentioned

**Warning!: **This story has a LOT of character deaths, not in the story, but people who died are mentioned in the story, and there are a LOT of them. I practically killed everyone off. I'm sorry. This is my attempt at being angsty. So if dead people offend you, then please do not read on.

**A/N:** So I'm not real big on angst so I'm really surprised at the length of this thing. I honestly did not expect this story to be so long. It's a one-shot for Christ sakes. But yeah, I got this idea and I started writing and somewhere along the way, I lost all control and filled up 19 pages of Microsoft Word...damn. So I hope it's decent, I worked very hard on this, seriously. I can barely feel my back, I've been sitting all day, trying to finish on time. So yeah...that's all. Hopefully my next story is happier...and not so long. :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, which is quite a shame actually, but oh well, Kishimoto's loss.

* * *

**A/N (2)- 3/21/2010**: So I wasn't really content with how I wrote this the first time, so I went back over it and tweaked/edited it in various places. I hope this is a better read now. Enjoy!

* * *

_An Interview with Yamanaka Ino_

Isoroku's teashop was always crowded in the morning. It was a tiny place, nestled between a sprawling apartment complex and a corporate law firm. Often, people tended to walk past it without ever knowing it was there. To those who did notice, they saw merely a grubby little green building with an ancient chimneystack spewing a mixture of gray and black smoke. It was not an appealing site, but to those with the spirit of an adventurer, it was a venue to be examined.

Upon entering, guest were greeted by the tea man's wife, a plump round faced woman with enticing big blue eyes. Frequent guests of the teashop called her simply 'okaasan'. It was unknown whether she had a real name since even the oldest customers did not know. She never spoke of it and customers never asked. On the rare occasions he did appear, the tea man simply referred to her as 'hahaoya'. There was talk that even he did not know her real name.

With a secret smile, Okaasan would lead her guests to their tables, chipped wooden circles that seemed to balance on toothpicks. New customers often shied away from resting their drinks on these tables, but the more seasoned ones knew the tea man had never had to replace one.

Once seated, guests would be handed their menus, ancient sheets of parchment so old, the names of the drinks were barely readable under decades of soot, tea stains, and dirty fingerprints. It hardly mattered though, there were only two selections anyway, green tea and water. And no one ever ordered the water.

The tea itself came in two forms, hot and cold. The hot form was the more favored, even during the sweltering days of summer. Customers only went cold when there was no more hot water or the tea man came from behind the back curtain to inspect the crowd. During those times, they would choose to withstand the icy chill of cold tea in their stomachs rather than the black gaze of the tea man.

However, it was not the tea that drew customers back to Isoroku's teashop, but the air of mystery the surrounded the place. With its dark interior lighting, the shop had a calming effect that soothed even the most bloodthirsty ninjas into a state of quiet ecstasy. Often customers would emerge from the shop glassy eyed and dazed, as if they had just returned from a far off wonderland. Within the shop, there was stream of endless chatter that continued even after the last customer left and the doors were locked.

The teashop, just like Okaasan and the tea man, had its secrets and most were not inclined to pry.

Yamanaka Ino was one of these people; those who preferred to simply enjoy the delights the teashop provided and not inquire as to where they came from.

Isoroku's teashop was always crowded in the morning, and this was how she liked it. With the sound of countless voices floating through her ears, she could detach from reality and detach from the memories that were forever replaying in her head.

It was this reason why she requested the venue for the interview. It was only within the four walls of the teashop that she could talk freely.

"Here's your tea Ino-kun". Okaasan placed the steaming cup in front of Ino, smiling her ever present smile. "Is today a good day?"

Ino smirked and took a sip of the tea. The hot liquid danced down her throat, although it had been years since it had warmed her. She set down her glass and scrunched her face into a quizzical look, her usually dark blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"I don't know yet Okaasan. I'll tell you tomorrow when I've made up my mind". The old woman's eyes crinkled as her smile broadened at the familiar reply. Ino grinned back; this was their daily greeting.

As Ino opened her mouth to start the conversation, the bell above the teashop door rang. She looked past Okaasan's shoulder to see a young woman enter. Behind her black rimmed glasses, she appeared confused and squinted at the darkness of the shop. She clutched a black notebook to her chest and a pencil, placed above her right ear, adorned her head. In her left hand she held a scrap of white paper, which she examined before gazing around the shop.

When her dark brown eyes found Ino's azure colored ones, they lit up in delight. Before she could make her way over to the blonde-haired ninja, she was stopped by Okaasan who greeted her in a more strained manner than she used most customers.

Ino watched with narrowed eyes as the new comer explained to Okaasan her purpose, looking away when she pointed to her. When she raised her eyes again, she saw Okaasan leading the pleased young woman to her table.

Ino bit her lip and attempted to quell the tightening knots in her stomach. It was too late to run away now.

"I'm sorry to bother you Ino-kun", although she was still smiling, there was a hint of dislike in Okaasan's voice as she spoke, "This is Seiko-kun. She says she is here to interview you. I know how you feel about these types of things and I wanted to confirm it with you first".

The young woman, Seiko, looked a bit taken back by Okaasan's suspicions, her eyes widening behind her glasses and a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Ino was grateful to the old woman and thought, not for the first time, that 'Okaasan' was the perfect name for her, because she watched after her customers as if they were her own.

Her reputation and unfortunate history had deemed Ino the target of various paparazzi and would-be reporters throughout the years. She had first discovered Isoroku's teashop in an attempt to hide from a particularly determined reporter who unfortunately was a skilled enough ninja to become a true annoyance to her. After shattering the ribcage of one man, Ino had been forbidden by the Hokage to retaliate against those who wished to pry into her personal life. Running away was the best she could do and she had been doing it for years.

Now she had finally stopped.

Ino's feet itched to move and she would have liked nothing better than to escape out the front door, but she pushed these feeling away and forced her body to sit still.

"It's okay Okaasan, she's fine. I arranged this myself". There was a spark of surprise in Okaasan's eyes but the old woman merely nodded and pulled out a chair for Seiko to sit. The young woman examined the varnished wood and tattered legs and grimaced slightly before settling herself in the seat.

Okaasan handed her a menu but she simply waved it off, saying, "Oh that's alright, I'm fine".

"I'll be back in a few", Okaasan replied, as if she had not heard, placing the menu on the table. Before leaving, she turned back to Ino and fixed her with a knowing look, the size of her smile diminishing slightly. "If this is how you would like it Ino-kun." and then she was gone, to disappear behind the curtain to consult with the tea man.

Ino ignored Seiko and the gaping look on her face and pondered over Okaasan's last words. The old woman was famous for her quirky but wise phrases although Ino never paid them much attention. She respected the woman greatly, but if she wanted words of wisdom, she'd buy a fortune cookie. However, there had been a heavy seriousness in the parting words that had Ino struggling to grasp their meaning.

She stopped herself before she could become too wrapped up in her musings and forced herself to pay attention to the young woman in front of her; who was still gaping in surprise at the menu Okaasan had left on the table.

"Once you sit down, you are obligated to order. That's how things work here", Ino explained to her, slightly amused by Seiko's reaction.

The reporter clucked her tongue in disgust as she scanned the menu. "How can they expect me to order anything when there are only two items on the menu? I don't even like green tea". Seiko fixed Ino with a puzzled look. "No disrespect Yamanaka-sama, but why did you choose such a...grungy, place like this to hold the interview?"

Ino put a warning finger to her lips and leaned closer to the girl. "If I were you," she whispered sharply, "I wouldn't say such things so loudly. It would be bad for both of us if the tea man came out to investigate". Ino pointed to the back curtain and Seiko followed the finger with her eyes. She could not hold back a shudder as she met the gaze of the tea man as he glared darkly from behind the curtain. She blinked and he vanished, the only sign he was ever there was a faint rustling of the curtain's fabric.

The girl turned back to Ino, her round face pale in shock. Ino merely nodded her head and allowed herself a small smile as Okaasan returned back to the table.

"Have you decided yet?" The perpetually smiling woman inquired.

Seiko looked to Ino for help but the Kunoichi appeared to be fascinated with her fingernails and did not meet the reporter's eyes. Sighing, the girl turned back to Okaasan and said, "I'll just have a wat-"

"Green Tea. Hot" Ino cut her off, still not looking up.

The girl glanced at her once more and hesitated a moment before saying, "Uh, yeah, what she said". Seiko trusted the famous ninja's knowledge of the teashop, and after the sight of the tea man, felt it would be safest to follow it, no matter how much she disliked tea.

"Good choice. I'll be right back". Okaasan took back the menu and quickly vanished behind the back curtain, only to re-appear seconds later with the tea, as if she had known what Seiko would order. Okaasan placed it on the table and was gone before Seiko could even say "thank you".

The girl watched the back of the retreating old woman in amazement before she turned to examine the tea before her. She wrinkled her nose at it, but after a glance from Ino, grudgingly took a sip. Later a co-worker would ask her how it tasted and strangely, she would not be able to answer. The rich, slightly sweet taste of the tea couldn't be remembered once one exited the teashop. The only thing the drinker could recall was the feeling of being somehow intoxicated, which was obviously an impossibility.

Seiko placed the tea back on the table with a strange smile on her face. Her dark brown eyes were already slightly foggy and her cheeks were flushed.

"Why didn't you let me order the water?" she said, her voice thick from the effects of the tea.

"Because no one ever orders the water. Don't ask me why though. That's how things work here". Ino drained the last of her tea and shuddered slightly as the last drop trickled into her stomach. She placed her glass back on the table and pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her pocket.

If she was going to go through with this, then she needed to relax.

In one swift movement only a ninja could accomplish, she pulled a cigarette from the carton and expertly lit it. She inhaled deeply allowing her lungs to fill with the smoke before exhaling a murky gray cloud.

There, that was better. She was just about ready to begin.

Ino watched Seiko finish her tea, not really taking in the sight, but casually observing. Once the girl had finished, she gazed at Ino, her brown eyes, although slightly hazy, sparkling with determination and excitement.

"I suppose we should being Yamanaka-sama" she said, removing the pencil from behind her ear and opening her notebook.

Many of Seiko's colleagues, who only used tape recorders for their assignments, sneered at her for her old-fashioned ways. For her, it always felt more comfortable to write down the responses of those she interviewed. It made the interview more personal and it showed people that she really cared, not only about her work, but also about the subject of the interview.

For Seiko, scoring the interview with Yamanaka Ino was just what she needed to finally launch herself as a serious reporter and journalist. After this, there would be no more lame stories about the anniversaries of national monuments or the opening of a brand new museum. No, from here on it would be hardcore journalism with real stories that the average Konoha citizen actually cared about. What better way to start her career than with an interview with one of the legendary ninja from the famous Konoha 12?

Of course getting the interview itself was something worthy of recognition. It was common knowledge that Yamanaka Ino hated the press and all that were associated with it. Since the final dissolution of the Konoha 12, she had avoided all contact with the media and done her best to fade out of the spotlight, which had been nearly impossible.

After the Hokage had restricted Ino from using any physical force with reporters, she had been the victim of ever-increasing waves. Just the past week she had called in an urgent report to the Konoha Police Department when she had found an especially sneaky reporter stuffed in her bedroom closet. The poor (well not so much, he deserved it) man had been beaten within an inch of his life when the Police finally arrived, and although the Hokage's furious voice resonated throughout the village that day, Ino had been let off with a mere warning, while the man was charged with trespassing and forced to pay a heavy fine.

Some had raised their eyebrows at these results, pointing out the Hokage's lack of control over the famous Kunoichi. Most waved it off. The Hokage had better things to do than devise punishment for Yamanaka Ino, and considering who she was and what she had been through, he didn't need to add any more pain to her life.

It was because of Ino's abhorrence of the press that Seiko had been so shocked when the woman had contacted her. The girl had briefly met the legendary woman once, at a banquet, celebrating the anniversary of the Konoha Academy.

Seiko had not expected to see such a prominent figure at what she considered a dull event, so she had gaped in awe for probably a good minute when she bumped into her at the punch bowl. In a rush of confident energy, she had gathered enough sense to hand Ino her card and squeak out a request for an interview. She instantly regretted it when she saw the dark look the woman regarded her with. A vein had appeared on Ino's forehead and her fingers had clenched around the card. For a moment, Seiko feared she would rip it, but Ino had merely pocketed the card and swept out of the room in a flurry of long blonde hair. That had been two weeks ago.

Seiko had literally fallen out of her seat when her boss had handed her the phone yesterday morning saying that Yamanaka Ino wished to speak with her. After much fumbling, the girl had finally managed to grasp the phone properly and talk with the woman on the other line. The conversation had been short and Seiko had flinched against the frigidness of Ino's voice. The Kunoichi had called her to ask if she was still willing to conduct an interview. Seiko had stuttered out what she thought was a yes and Ino had given her an address and a time before hanging up.

All the joy and elation she had felt after receiving the phone call and realizing she had an interview with the Yamanaka Ino now fluttered in her stomach as she laid out her note cards and pencils. As Seiko had walked out of the office that morning, she could not help but let a smug smile play on her lips as her colleagues glared at her with eyes green with envy.

As the youngest of the group at the small news center, she had been victim to numerous teasing and juvenile pranks. No more of that. Now she had a story that would earn her the respect that she deserved.

Half lost in a daydream that consisted of her being awarded the Konohagakure Award of Literary Excellence and Achievement, Seiko said lightly "I'm very glad that you decided to take me up on my offer Yamanaka-sama-"

"If you don't want me to get up and leave right now, you'll cut the Yamanaka-sama crap and just call me Ino". Ino said, blowing a cloud of smoke into Seiko's face.

The girl coughed and used her hands to drive the noxious cloud away. Ino rolled her eyes and took another deep drag.

"Forgive me Yamanaka-, uh I-Ino. I did not mean to offend you in any way". Seiko began chewing her bottom lip, a childhood habit that her mother said was the reason boys never wanted to kiss her, and thus why she would never get married.

"Hmph, I'm hardly offended, I just need this interview to be as casual as possible. I need to relax, that's only way I'm going to able to do this thing". Ino stubbed out her cigarette on the ashtray at the center of the table and quickly lit a new one, greedily inhaling.

"Oh, well, um I-Ino, um, if you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to do the interview. Everyone in Konoha knows how you feel about reporters".

"Well, if everyone knows, then why'd you offer me your card in the first place?" Ino smirked as the girl blushed at this. She cut her off as she began to stutter out a response. "No I don't need an apology or an explanation. The reason I called you and set this whole thing up is simple. I've spent the past ten years of my life running away from everyone's questions and it's come to the point where if I run any more, I'm going to die".

Seiko watched in silence as a dark shadow passed over the blonde woman's face. Everything was quiet as Ino appeared to be lost in thought and Seiko dared not disturb her. A moment later the shadow passed and Ino's face was clear once more, although there was more anger than sadness in her blue eyes.

"But tell me something, because I've been wondering this for a long time," Ino took a long drag from her cigarette and gazed out the teashop's windows. After while she turned back and fixed the reporter with a sharp blue stare, "Is the only reason that you and everyone else in the goddamn village have been asking me these questions because everyone else is either dead, insane, or hiding in some godforsaken cave?"

Seiko resembled a fish with the way she gaped, struggling to find the right words.

"Because I know who I was back then and I know that no one cared a damn, and I don't blame them. I was no Naruto or Sasuke and I was never as good as Sakura, although I would have admitted it. They called us the Konoha 12, but we might have well have been called Team 7. In those days people even knew…Chouji more than they knew me", Ino's whole body shook as she breathed out another cloud of smoke. "But now... now every time I take a step outside my door, people are screaming my name and I know some of them would give an arm and a leg just to have 5 minutes of my time. In 20 years, they went from not caring shit, to hiding in my bedroom closet".

Ino began to giggle and Seiko wondered if the woman was insane herself.

After a few seconds she stopped, although there was a twisted smile on her face. "How-how fucked up is that?"

It was silent a bit before Seiko dared say, "Yamanaka-sama?"

Ino was on her feet in an instant, "I thought I told you cut that shit out!" Her face was red and her eyes were blazing.

A small gasp escaped from Seiko lips as she sunk further into her seat, trying to escape the wave of heat and emotions that radiated from the woman before her.

"I-I'm-I..uh" Her whole body began to shake and Seiko truly understood that while getting this interview had been noteworthy, surviving it would be a miracle. She tried to express her deepest, most sincere apology but it died in her throat. Before she could try again, Ino seemed to calm down and sink back into her seat.

Ino picked up her cigarette where it had fallen and slowly inhaled. She was quiet before she turned back to Seiko who flinched and raised her hands, warding off any oncoming onslaughts.

"Stop that, I'm not going to hurt you", Ino said flatly.

The girl looked back at her with wide brown eyes that didn't quite believe her.

"Mood swings are just one of the prizes that come along with being such a 'legend' as I", Ino said, slightly sarcastic. "That and partial insanity. Death too...if you're lucky".

Seiko readjusted herself in her chair, pushing up her black glasses. "I-I don't understand".

"Of course you don't, that's why I called you here. I have a story to tell. It is not a happy one by a long shot, but it's one that needs to be told. I can't guarantee it will get you promoted or whatever and I can't even say if it will satisfy you. But if you're patient and quiet, I'll tell you". Ino paused and eyed the reported critically before saying, "Are you ready?"

Seiko nodded furiously and positioned her pencil to begin.

Ino took another drag from her cigarette and sighed deeply.

"In the ninja world, I guess you could consider me an anomaly. Considering my past, I would have to agree with you. I am 36, while most shinobi are lucky to live to see 25. Kakashi was among the...luckier ones, if I may use that word. When he died, during the Invasion of Pain, he was at least 30, though I'm not exactly sure".

Ino paused and looked at the reporter, her azure eyes slightly sad, "How old are you Seiko?"

"Uh, 19".

Ino gave her a small smile, "That's good. You weren't there then".

"Well, I've read all the history books and I've done my research..." Seiko attempted to prove to the woman that she knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, but there's nothing quite like being there and seeing your whole village destroyed in mere seconds; it's a feeling that I don't think can be conveyed very accurately in a history book".

Ino exhaled another cloud of smoke and continued, "If I had to pick a place to start, I'd choose right after Pain's defeat and Kakashi's death. It really was the start to everything. Following this, Akatsuki dissolved into mere nothingness and Sasuke disappeared again. It began, what the history books deem, the "peaceful" interval. However, for us, it was the beginning of the end of everything.

"The first of us to go was Lee. At the time, it was a surprise, but now that I look back, it makes sense. Lee was never meant to grow old. How could he, with all his talk of Youth and Springtime of Youth, and so on and so forth. It makes sense that Gai was there as well. Forgive me if I sound cynical," Ino gave Seiko a cruel grin, "but I think he was always a little bitter that Kakashi died first. One more thing his rival beat him to. For the Konoha 12, when Lee and Guy died, so did the so called 'Peaceful Interval'".

"But I-Ino, the deaths of Rock Lee and Might Gai happened only two years following the Invasion. The Peaceful Interval lasted 10 years". Seiko's hand, which had been flying over paper moments before, halted as she questioned the former florist.

"Peace ended as soon as those fuckers thought it would be a good idea to stick kunai in the back of two of Konoha's best shinobi. Peace ended when status and wealth became more important than the lives of your precious people. Betrayal cannot exist during times of peace, so as a result, there was none".

"B-betrayal, how is that possible? As I recall from my reading, both Rock Lee and Might Gai were killed during the ambush of-"

"No, they were not" Ino cut her off, her voice stern, "This is classified information and I really shouldn't be telling you this, but I think it's about time I set the record straight".

Ino gave Seiko a disapproving look, "As a reporter I though you would understand that you can't always believe what you read".

Seiko frowned, believing Ino was trying to demean her. "Well of course I know that, but aren't the purpose of history books to tell us the truth about the past?"

"That", Ino said, "is where you are wrong. A history book is merely the authors' personal interpretation of the past. It is a second hand source that is often the victim of bias and misconceptions. What I'm telling you now, is the most firsthand rendition that you will ever hear, so I would appreciate if you did not contradict me".

Seiko bit her lip and nodded her head. "I'm sorry, please continue".

Ino leaned back in her seat, puffing on the remnant of her cigarette as she dug through past memories trying to find her place.

"Gai and Lee had not been initially assigned to the mission but were last minute additions. The mission itself was nothing but a cover-up for the shinobi to steal away from Konoha. Guy and Lee presented a problem that they did not hesitate to take care of".

"And how did you react to the news Ino-san?" Ino twitched slightly at the use of the honorific but let it pass as it established a tolerable medium. The girl was obviously uncomfortable with just Ino, and Ino felt like smashing through concrete when she said Yamanaka-sama.

"It hurt me as much as it hurt everyone else. We had all become what I consider good friends within those two years and it was painful. However, TenTen suffered the most. She never said it, and those damned history books will claim that she was in love with Neji, but she loved Lee. I'm sure she regretted never telling him; which is probably one of the reasons she never recovered".

"That would explain why she killed herself two years later". In the books that Seiko had read, the motives for the suicide had never been clearly explained. "It makes more sense now".

"Yes, that is what we believe". Ino flicked the last bits of her cigarette into the ashtray and relit a new one before continuing, "The fact that it was her made it all the more unnatural though. TenTen was never one to be carried away by emotions. I knew her well enough to know that she was a down to earth and relatively calm person. She had to be, considering the three men she dealt with on a daily basis. She was the backbone of Team Gai...but even those break sometimes".

Both women were quiet for a few moments, each wrapped in their own thoughts. For the second time, Seiko wondered if it had been wise to take on the challenge that this interview was becoming. Yes, it wasn't some meaningless story, but perhaps it was too meaningful, if that made any sense. Seiko was not a shinobi and concepts such as death and suicide were not things that she was accustomed to. They were dark topics that caused the girl to consider if she had the mental capacity to continue.

All the excitement and fun that she had originally felt was quickly evaporating. But Seiko was not one to give up, even when things were looking bad. In her mind she saw the looks of scorn and heard the laughter that would come from her colleagues if she failed to complete this assignment.

Seiko shook her head and focused back on Ino, who had become preoccupied with her hair. There was no way she could fail.

"Ino-san?" she asked quietly.

Ino looked up from her gold and silver colored locks. Her blue eyes were dark for a second, but cleared so quickly, Seiko wondered if she had seen correctly.

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Mm? Oh yes, I'm sorry, my mind wandered off. Now let's see...Neji was next to go. He didn't die like Lee or TenTen, but the loss of both teammates and a Sensei was more than he could take. For the next 6 years, he would remain in seclusion. During this time, he stayed within the Hyuga compound and would see no one, not even his cousins, and rarely his Uncle. It wasn't until the Team 8 incident that he emerged, but I'll get to that later".

"I know that following the disaster that was Team 8, Hyuga Neji was last seen leaving the village with Uzumaki Naruto and Sai. Have you had any contact with him since?" Seiko felt a surge of happiness as she saw, for this first time since they had been introduced, a real smile from Ino. It was small, but that really didn't seem to matter.

"Yes, a few weeks ago actually, when I was coming back from a mission. I didn't recognize him at first, until he called my name. His hair is shorter now and he's more relaxed, but he's still Neji." Ino leaned forward and laid her head in her hands, her face depicting what Seiko decided was her form of happiness, " I guess of all of us that are left, he's the more 'normal'. He's married and has a family. He's moved on and I'm happy for him".

Ino did not feel that it was necessary to mention the haunted look that still flashed in Neji's eyes every now and then when they had talked. They had not talked long, that was too painful, but long enough for Ino to see that although he had found happiness, there was still hurt, hurt that would probably be there forever. At least, unlike her, he was more balanced.

"During his time of seclusion, did any of you try to visit or attempt to console Hyuga-san?" the reporter said, looking up from her notes.

"Weren't you listening," Ino voice held hints of annoyance, "I said he would see no one, including the rest of us. N-Naruto tried, oh did he try, but even he was unsuccessful". Inwardly Ino cursed herself for the momentary falter that had occurred when she had tried to speak _his_ name. She had thought that after 10 years, it would've been easier.

She quickly cleared him from her thoughts and steeled herself for the ordeal to come. She felt the tremors coming and willed herself to relax. She knew she couldn't stop here. If she did not want to end up like Sai, she had to finish her story.

"Of course, uh, Neji was forgotten quickly, after, uh, the next, um 'incident'". Ino's hands shook slightly and she inhaled deeply from her cigarette, suddenly aware of how cold it had become.

"You mean the death of Akamichi Chouji?" Seiko said flipping through her notes.

"Don't say it like it's something so casual!" Ino could not help herself from snapping.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Seiko looked at the trembling woman sadly, "If you would like to take a break-"

Ino made a dismissing movement with her hand. "No! No. I need to do this now. You don't understand, I _need_ to do this. I won't lie, it still hurts like a bitch, but that's not going to stop me".

"Okay then," Seiko placed her pencil tip on her paper, "I'm ready".

"It was a C-rank mission, nothing too dangerous, low B-rank at the most. Kusa ninja had been spotted around the borders of Konoha and there was talk of rising tension between the two nations, Kusagakure and Konoha. It was uh, our job, Team 10, Shikamaru, Chouji, and I, to simply get some information regarding Kusa's plans".

Ino's hands shook more violently but she ignored Seiko's looks of concern and continued.

"Um well, I guess I can say we had some trouble. I was sent to scope out the local shopping mall while Shikamaru and Chouji investigated the bar".

"It was stupid, really," Ino said chuckling lightly, "It was just some dumb argument. I wasn't there and Shikamaru never told me the whole story, but, uh, Chouji, he was always a big guy, a little clumsy sometimes though".

The shaking had stopped and was replaced by the sounds of Ino's ragged breathing as she stumbled over her story.

"Maybe he knocked something over, or accidently bumped into someone, I don't know. But one moment I'm walking through aisles of clothing, the next I'm running through packed streets trying to find the source of all this screaming".

Ino scratched her outer ear unconsciously, still remembering the horrible sounds.

"I, I don't know how they did it. We were all Chunin, more than capable ninja. Yet somehow-there was Chouji, lying in a pool of his own blood, over some stupid, stupid argument. What's really dumb is that Kusa was never planning anything to begin with. It was all a big misunderstanding. Stupid mission, stupid argument". Ino's head hung low and all was quite once more.

Despite the trembling and difficulty breathing, not once during her story did Ino cry. Somewhere along the line, after she had lost almost everyone she loved, she had lost the ability to. Not that she had ever been that much of a crier before...

Seiko, on the other hand, had to pause her writing to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand. Ino was not the only one under emotional strain from the story.

It was well past noon and the number of customers in Isoroku's teashop was beginning to thin; following the spike during early and lunch time hours. From some unknown place came the soft melody of music, although the ancient piano lay quietly in the corner, slowing gathering dust. It must have been a familiar tune because Seiko could hear the low humming coming from Ino's lips.

"You asked me earlier why I chose this place for the location of our meeting," the Kunoichi murmured, "Well it's because this place, has some magic in it. I'm not talking fairy dust and flying carpets, but the even rarer, genuine stuff. You're too young and you probably don't understand, but there are some places in this world, this place included, that have this effect on you".

"And what effect is that?"

"They make you want to stop running, sit down, and think". Ino lifted her head and locked eyes with the reporter. "They make you want to be yourself and only yourself. No more lies and false appearances. A place so wonderful that it can't be real, but it is, because in truth, it's the only real thing you have in your life. Can you, can you understand that?"

Seiko shook her head, "I don't know. I'm not sure".

Ino's lips thinned into something resembling a smile, "Don't worry, in time you just might. Even I don't fully understand everything yet. I think…it's come to the point where I don't need to anymore". Ino tapped the end of her cigarette on the ashtray, allowing the gray ash to fall down in a twirling motion, almost as if it were dancing, into the small bowl.

"This place is my sanctuary, and it's only here, where I can truly speak".

Taking a deep breath Ino continued, "Chouji was the best of us, and when we lost him, it tore us all up pretty good. Shika, he lost it completely. He was gone before Chouji was cold in the ground. He left us, he left me, to be with his little sand princess". Ino was surprised at the absence of bitterness in her voice. It had always been there when she had spoken of Shika, but now she only sounded sad.

"He told me, that she was only one who could make it hurt less. I never understood. To leave out the nasty details, we didn't part on the best terms".

"Did you get in a fight?" Seiko prodded cautiously.

"If you want to call it that; it was basically me screaming my head off at him. Shika was never one for loud voices". Ino chuckled lightly and stared at the crowds of people who walked by the shop.

She was quiet for a few minutes and Seiko didn't have the heart to snap her out of whatever memory she was currently traveling though.

Finally, Ino sighed and turned away from the window. "Shika's coming home soon. I got his letter a few days ago. His wife, Temari, she died two years ago and he's been having trouble coping since. He felt it was about time he came back".

"Are you still angry at him?" the Seiko asked.

"No, not anymore. We've both suffered and we're old enough that past fights and arguments can be put behind us". Ino smirked, more to herself than to her companion and inhaled from her cigarette.

"Maybe, back then, I should have done more to keep us together, but I was half lost myself. I was in no condition to be helping anyone. I guess that's why Naruto decided it was his job to help me".

She had been sitting in her room when the yellow haired boy that she would one-day call her angel, had walked in unannounced. As with everything else, her first instinct was to scream and curse and swing out with her fists until she had crumpled in his arms and let herself be soothed to sleep by a calming voice in her ear.

"_I don't need your help"_ was what she had said to him later.

"_That's not going to stop me from offering it"_ had been the simple reply.

She had decided in all her wisdom, for once, she would not fight back. She would not have admitted it back then, but in reality, she did not have the strength to resist, and she secretly enjoyed the pleasures that came along with being taken care of.

Ino did not know when she started loving him, it grew with their relationship, but one night she found herself on his doorstep, the words falling from her lips as she struggled not to run away and cry.

What she had thought had been merely a dream, became a reality when she woke up in his arms the next morning.

It was not a happily-ever-after romance; they rarely end up that way. She had still been hurt and angry and he was the perfect target for her frustration. She had said things she didn't mean and had lashed out when she didn't want too; and then she would leave the apartment and not be seen till morning dragging herself away from the empty bar. Sometimes she would be too drunk to leave by herself and he would come and carry her home, all while she cried and apologized and said "I love you", over and over and over again.

Not all days were bad though. Many were good. The two of them wrapped in each other's arms counting the stars or watching the clouds go by, or panting after another round of rough make-up sex.

He was not only a lover, but also a friend, someone who she could tell her worst nightmares to, someone who would hug and kiss her when she was sad, and someone who would send flowers-that he had bought from her-just because it was Wednesday.

"_And when you get tired of being sad and trying not to be afraid, tell me and I'll do it for you a while so you can shut your eyes and sleep" _(1) was what he once told her. And she had realized how much she loved him and how she never wanted to leave his side.

He was hers for five years, and during that time, he gave her the peace and comfort and endless love that she had been missing for a long time.

Ino ran a hand through her silver-yellow locks. "I don't know why he chose me. We had been friends before, but barely just. After all, wasn't he in love with Sakura?"

When Ino remembered him and what he had given her, the anger and betrayal was forgotten, and her heart felt a little lighter and the world was not so dark...

"Chouji's death and Shikamaru departure left me with a hole in my heart. Naruto helped me fill it in a little".

...then she remembered what happened after.

"What can you tell me about the incident with Team 8?" came the inquiry from the other side of the table.

Ino frowned slightly, "You should know that that is classified information. I've sworn an oath not to reveal those details and the Hokage keeps all those files under a lock and key. There's no reason asking that".

"Then perhaps you can tell me about the death of Haruno Sakura?"

There, she had said it, and she had hit the nail of the head too, judging by Ino's reaction. The blonde haired woman turned pale and her eyes seemed to glaze over as she sunk into her memories.

'_Everything had been perfect! It was just fine! I was in love. I was engaged! I was happy! Even if we were just fooling ourselves, we knew it couldn't last forever, but couldn't it have lasted a little longer?'_ That was what Ino want to scream and shout to all that would listen, but when it came to Sakura, she had learned to keep calm.

Well, not learned exactly, more liked forced, by hospital nurses and months of therapy.

"Haruno Sakura was a good friend who died in the line of battle to ensure the protection and safety of her comrades and village. The incident that occurred with Team 8 had drastic and terrible consequences that no one could predict. It was an unfortunate event, but one that the Village has sworn never to let repeat again".

There, just as she had rehearsed. Every line professional and accurate, not even a single slip up. Ino looked at Seiko and expected the reporter to look pleased, or at least satisfied. She was surprised however, to see the look of disgust etched upon the young woman's face.

"What? What's with that face?" Ino asked confused.

"'Haruno Sakura was a good friend?' That's all you can say?" Seiko spat out. "After everything, that's all you can say?"

"What the hell do you mean by 'that's all you can say?' That's all there is to say. I refuse to talk about what happened with Team 8, it is classified and-"

"I'm not talking about Team 8. I'm talking about Sakura, you're friend, no your best friend. You know the one you loved and cared for, like it said in the books?" Seiko knew she was stepping out of line, but she could hardly contain her anger. She glared at Ino, who had turned a dark shade of pink.

"Weren't you listening when I said don't always believe what you read? And when did this interview become about Sakura? Don't you talk about her as if you knew her!" Ino hissed.

"This interview is not about Sakura, but it is about you; and I don't need any stupid books to tell me about the relationship you two had. Your friendship is about as legendary as you are." Seiko willed herself not to lose control but she could not stop the flood of emotions that filled her and her voice. "This interview, this article, is about you, Yamanaka Ino. I'm doing this so everyone can learn about you, the real you, not the one they read about in tabloids and history books. To do so, they must learn and understand your past. Haruno Sakura is a key figure in your story and to leave her out ruins everything!"

"So this is just about you getting your little article written and getting praise and receiving a promotion, huh? Is that all this is to you? Don't act like you care about me, or Sakura, or anyone I once knew!" Ino's face was now a bright red and she could feel the wood beneath her fingers chipping as she gripped onto the table.

"That is not true!" Seiko protested, unaware of the octave her voice had risen. "If I didn't care do you think I would have spent 3 years, 3 long years researching and trying to find as much information about you as I could. I fought to get this story because I cared and I'm here because I care". She pressed on, "You don't know how happy I was when I saw you at that stupid party and then yesterday when my boss told me you were on the phone. You, Yamanaka Ino. The Flower of the Konoha 12. That's why I spent years working to become a journalist, that's why I spent all my money on writing classes, and that's why I have no life, barely any friends, and definitely not a boyfriend. Because I care! Maybe you don't, but I goddamn as hell as sure do!"

There was silence as both women glared at each other, before Ino smirked and said snidely, "You don't have a boyfriend? You're sadder than I thought".

Seiko girl collected herself with a huff and ruffled her bangs-another habit she did when she was annoyed. "Well I'm always busy with one thing or the other and I don't have time for something so trivial".

"Uh-huh"

Seiko laid a hand on the table. "But that's not the point! The point is that I cannot take this story back with me, not because I'm striving for a promotion or anything, but because I know that not only will I not be satisfied, but most importantly you won't be, because if you want to tell this story right, you have to talk about Sakura".

Ino scoffed and threw the remnants of her cigarette into the ashtray and pointed a sharp fingernail at the reporter. "You are really annoying you know that".

It was Seiko's turn to smirk, "That's what I've been told".

"Well whoever told you was right," Ino sighed, "I'm under no obligation to talk about Sakura and I rather wouldn't…" She bit her lip and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her throbbing temples, "…but since you _care_ so much…it seems I have no choice. So please…ask away".

"I will!" Seiko smiled triumphantly, "Now tell me about the death of Haruno Sakura, not Team 8, but Sakura".

Ino sighed again and twirled her fingers around the tips of her ponytail. Her once platinum blonde hair was now streaked with gray, from age, from stress. It served as a reminder of what she had been through and how she had suffered. As a result, she had never cut it, and had not tried to re-dye it when the color started to change.

Now as she twirled the silver-yellow strands between her fingers, she thought of changing that. By telling her story and doing this interview, Ino had sought to move on, and leave the past behind her. On her journey to becoming her new self, she might as well bring her hair with her. It's length and heaviness were starting to become a real bother and she was 36 damn it! No reason for her look like a granny now.

"It was Sakura, Neji, and I that were assigned to go after Team 8 once they didn't return from their scouting mission. The mission had gone horribly wrong and we were sent in to save who we could. We could do nothing. They all died, or were dead-it's hard to explain. Afterwards, it was Sakura's idea to bring the bodies back, so that they could receive a proper burial".

Ino's finger twirled her hair faster and faster as she carried on. Unlike Chouji, she had trained herself to talk about Sakura. For months, she had barely been able to say the other girls name without completely breaking down. She had worked for almost a year until she could say her friends name almost as easily as she could say her own. Almost.

"Sometime during the fight, the chamber we were in, we were underground you should know, started collapsing. I was in "mission mode" and my thoughts were about how the three of us were going to get out alive, not us and what was left of Team 8. I told Sakura to leave them, we could come back later if we had to, we already had Neji to take care of, but damn her and her stubbornness! She insisted on bringing everyone back".

_"I'm sorry if you're so disgusted Ino-pig, but we can't just leave the bodies of our teammates, our friends, behind"._

_"Sakura, you know that's not what I mean. I care about them just as much as you do, but I'm thinking reasonably here!" The roof of the chamber was shaking now and chunks of rock and debris were falling in quick succession._

_"So am I! As Shinobi of Konoha it our duty to ensure the safety of all our comrades, even our deceased ones. If Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were in our position, I hardly doubt they would hesitate to bring your body back"._

_"Sakura, I know that and this is not an easy decision to make, but if we want any chance of getting Neji to safety and getting out of here ourselves, we can't bring them along". Both had begun coughing as dust filled up the chamber._

_"You know what Ino, you carry Neji, I'll get these three"._

_"Sakura, super strength or not, you're too weak to handle all three of them alone"._

_"It's all or nothing Ino, and since I can't leave them behind, it's all"._

_"This is stupid Sakura"._

_"Worry about yourself and Neji. Now start walking, I'm right behind you"._

"We almost made it too, to the exit. I was concentrating so much on carrying Neji and getting us both out, I didn't notice Sakura had stopped following me until I finally noticed the lack of a chakra signature".

Seiko had stopped writing halfway through the tale and was now had all her attention focused on the woman in front of her, who though slightly pale, had managed maintain her composure throughout.

Ino coughed and noticed that her throat had become dry. A quick glance outside startled her. The sun was setting, she had been telling her tale all day. And now, it was almost over.

She interlaced her fingers and pulled them apart, rubbing each hand and worrying each finger in a gesture of nervousness.

"A large chunk of rock had fallen from the ceiling and it was blocking Sakura's way. Both of us were too weak to move it and it was becoming more and more dangerous".

_The whole chamber shuddered as more and more debris fell from the ceiling, obscuring vision and leaving bumps, bruises, and bleeding cuts where they fell._

_"Sakura push harder!"_

_"That's what I've been doing Piggy, this thing is not going to budge"._

_"No, you just have to try harder! Ready?"_

_"Ino, no, I can't. I'm exhausted and I can barely see my own hand in front of my face. You need to get out, now, before it's too late"._

_"Don't you dare say that Forehead, there is no way I'm leaving you behind, all or nothing remember?" Ino let out a small yelp as she was pelted by sharp rocks from above. She quickly moved to shield the unconscious Neji._

_"Well this time it looks like it's going to be nothing, I'm sorry Ino"._

_"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare give up on me now Sakura, don't you dare!"_

_"You were always the better of the both of us Ino..."_

_"Sakura, shut up! Shut up! Don't you dare give up on me!"_

_"I'm sorry about everything..."_

_"Forehead! Listen to me, I'm going to get you out of there!"_

_"I'm sorry about Sasuke-kun, he should have been yours..."_

_"No Sakura, no" The dirt on Ino's cheeks mixed with the wetness from her eyes, making a very unattractive mud mixture. She could barely hear Sakura from the other side, only a ragged cough every few seconds, which assured her her friend was still alive. _

_"No Sakura, Sasuke-kun is yours and when I get you out of there, we're going to find him and bring him back, you hear? A-and then you two will get married, okay? It can even be a double wedding, Naruto and I, and you and Sasuke-kun. Okay?"_

_"Heh, as if" Ino strained to hear the sounds of Sakura's dry laugh, "we'd both never fit down the aisle, pig"_

_Ino couldn't help laughing herself, though it was more a cough than laugh. "More like your big forehead would take up the whole arena"._

_It was silent for a bit before Sakura's voice croaked from the other side, "Ino, you're the biggest bitch I've ever met in my life, but for some crazy reason, I love you"._

_Ino gave a dry laugh and laid her forehead on the dividing boulder."Right back at you Sakura, right back at you"._

_"....We're both majorly fucked up, right?"_

_"I think so"._

_"Hm…that's good to know". And then there was a silence that to Ino, seemed to stretch forever._

_"Sakura? Sakura? Hey, Forehead! Sakura!"_

This time, Seiko didn't bother wiping the tears, she let them cascade freely down her cheeks. Ino's eyes were dry, though slightly glassy.

"Somehow I got out. I don't remember much from that day. The rest was a blur. The nurses from the hospital said I was in shock and did not respond for weeks. When I finally came to, Naruto was already gone".

The sun was making its final decent in the sky. Pink and orange clouds floated lazily around the heavens and Isoroku's teashop was practically empty.

Ino sighed and finished her story.

"Sakura's death had been too much for him to bear and he sort of lost it when he heard the news. He was half-crazy, maybe more, and somehow he got it into his head that if he brought Sasuke back, everything would be fine. That's why he left…that's why Naruto left. Sai, he went along because he had always been obsessed with the notion of helping Naruto and Sasuke restore their bonds. And because he was a good friend. Neji left, because to him, the village had become nothing more than a breeding ground for future pain. There was nothing left for him there. So they left, all three of them, Neji splitting away from Naruto and Sai somewhere along the way.

Ino traced the rim of her empty tea glass, her face drawn and expressionless, "I don't know what happened out there. Tsunade had me hospitalized for my own safety and I was incarcerated for months. During that time, I tried to kill myself at least 17 times" She raised an eyebrow at the gasp from the other side of the table, "Don't look so surprised, I'll give you my medical records if you don't believe me. I had nothing to live for. I had lost all that I had and was teetering into insanity. I hated her at the time, but that old hag saved my life.

Ino raised her head and met Seiko's eyes. Ice blue and soft brown. The time seemed to stretch for eternity.

"The day the Konoha 12 ended was the day they found Sasuke's dead body and Sai's barely alive one at the front gate. Naruto hasn't been heard from for the past 10 years. We hear rumors every now and then, but they are just that, rumors".

Ino shrugged her shoulders as old feelings of betrayal stirred in her stomach. They were so old and weak that she easily pushed them away, pulling herself together to make her conclusion.

"So that is the end of my tale. In about 20 short years, I gained and lost so much. I've learned to be less bitchy and not so loud, but I've also smiled less, and I can't remember the last time I really laughed..."

It was quiet before Seiko asked, "How is Sai-san now?"

"You can go see him if you want. You'll find him in Konoha's Institution for the Mentally Impaired. Sasuke really did a number on him with that Sharingan of his; at least that what we believe. Sasuke is dead and Sai hasn't spoken for years".

"Do you visit him?"

Ino nodded. "Every day I can. He's the only one left. When I'm sad I tell him all my troubles and although he never says anything back, his presence makes me feel better".

"After everything, why did you decide to remain a Ninja?" It was always a question that bothered Seiko during the late nights she would spend pouring over biographies and textbooks.

"Because I'm good at what I do. Being a ninja was my whole life, is my whole life, and will be my whole life until I die, simple as that".

"Have any hobbies?" Ino raised an eyebrow at the seemingly random question. "Just something for the readers", was the reply.

"I paint now. Odd yes, coming from a former florist, but it's very relaxing. Now I know why Sai liked it so much. I give all my finished stuff to him and the nurses hang them around his room. They're not very good, but they say he seems to like them".

Seiko nodded and exhaled loudly. There was a pregnant pause before she said, "Well, I'm done". She checked her watch and exclaimed at the late hour. "Looks like we've been here all day".

"Yes". Ino replied quietly. The feeling of betrayal was gone but there was something…different now stirring in her and she could not quite place it. She resolved to push it down until she got home.

The reporter stood up and stretched all her sore muscles. She gathered all her materials and when she was done packing stretched out a hand. "Thank you for everything, Ino-san. Not only have you given me a great story, but also a little life lesson of my own".

Ino gave a small smile and shook the hand, "Whatever it is I'm glad, and thank you Seiko. I haven't talked about Sakura in years, I never trusted myself to, thank you for helping me do so".

"You're welcome", and the girl smiled and even though there were lines of exhaustion that crisscrossed her face, and her glasses were crooked, and her hair a mess, Ino thought she looked lovely.

"Good luck with your article".

"Thanks, but no thanks, I think you need all the luck you can get. Please be happier Ino-san, and try to smile and laugh more, it'll be make you feel better".

"I'll try" and there was truth behind the statement. "And Seiko?"

"Yes?"

"Get a Life".

The girl paused for a moment before detecting the underlying humor to the statement and grinning widely replied. "I'll try". And there was truth behind that statement as well.

Ino waved to the girl as she exited the teashop. Then she leaned back and let her whole body relax into the chair.

Isoroku's teashop was empty now and Ino really didn't mind. However, she sighed and gathered her things, waving a quick goodbye to Okaasan, who gave her a mysterious wink before disappearing behind the curtain.

Shaking her head slightly, Ino exited the shop and stepped onto the now dark streets of Konoha. The walk home was shorter than she remembered, but she wasn't really paying attention. Her mind kept replaying the day's events over and over again and the feeling she had felt before rose up once more.

What was that? She let it come and found that it was relief. It had been so long since she had felt it, that it was almost alien. She let the relief fill her whole essence and could not help but smile.

When she arrived in front of her apartment, she was slightly surprised to find the lights on, even though she had turned them off before she left. It was too soon for Shika to be back and she couldn't think of anyone else who would stop by, especially at the late hour. She slipped a kunai from her weapons pouch and advanced through the front door.

She slowly climbed the stairs leading to her apartment and pushed open the unlocked door. Her weapon fell from her hand as she entered and gaped at the person sitting on her couch.

He seemed taller than when she had last seen him and even in the dim light, she could see his hair was all white now. There was a more relaxed air to him and when he locked his cerulean colored orbs with her ice blue ones, there was peace in them. Perhaps slight flickers of past madness, but peace nonetheless.

She said nothing and stood, staring at him until he spoke up, "You're still as tidy as I remember, Ino-chan".

Ino bit her lip and closed the door behind her. She slowly crossed the distance between them and sat across from him, not letting him out of her sight for an instant, fearing he would evaporate.

Carefully, Naruto took Ino's hand between his larger ones, and she knew she was not dreaming.

She dared herself to speak. "You've been gone a long time, Naruto".

"Yes". He did not relinquish his hold on her hands and she was grateful.

"And you're back now?"

He gave her the weary smile of someone who had seen and done things he wished not to remember. Someone who had been away too long. The weary smile of a traveler. "For the time being".

She could not help but smile back, and a light chuckle left her lips.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's odd, you being here now and considering the day I just had...a _very_ strange coincidence" She replied.

"Tell me about yours and I'll tell you about mine"

And she did so.

**A/N:** My attempt at angst, yeah! Now, back to humor! Just so you know, I'm exhausted from finishing this and waayyy too tired to check accurately for spelling and grammar and blah, so I'm sorry if some lines don't make sense. I tried! T.T

(1)-This line, which I have slightly altered, comes from the book The Goose Girl by Shannon Hale. It was just so pretty and sweet that I couldn't help but use it ^^


End file.
